


Seeing hands

by Zahaki



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahaki/pseuds/Zahaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA] El Guerrero de la Luz cae ante el veneno de Emperador y lo único que desea es acabar consigo mismo, sin embargo encuentra consuelo con la presencia de Garland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing hands

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760069) by [alexdamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien). 



> Hola, acá Zaha de nuevo con una traducción. Hacía mucho que había leido este fic en los recónditos archivos de AO3 de la categoría de Dissidia y desde ese momento pasó a ser mi favorito de la pareja. Hace poco fue que decidí pasarlo a nuestro idioma y contemplarlo en todo su esplendor en una sagrada lengua romance y Alex Damien me dio su autorización para cumplir mi capricho. ¡Gracias! La versión original de este fic puede encontrarla bajo el mismo nombre en esta sección.
> 
> Hay varias cosas que me gustaría acotar con respecto a algunos cambios. En primer lugar, en ocasiones en la versión original en las que iba el nombre del personaje, terminé usando algún pronombre personal o obviándolo por completo para no abusar de las repeticiones y dejándole el trabajo a nuestra fabulosa conjugación castellana. Por otra parte, hay un par de frases que me limité a modificar ligeramente dado a que su uso al español sería raro y debido a que pretendía darle recursos estilísticos, usé sinónimos n vez de su traducción literal; sin embargo, no estoy segura de si lo logré, ustedes me juzgarán.
> 
> Entre otras advetencias, esto comienza con una escena de clasificación M, que a pesar de no ser explícita, se sobrentiende que hay un non-con llevándose a cabo entre Emperor y WoL, si no le gusta, por favor ahórrese la molestia y cierre la pestaña.
> 
> Bueno, me dejo de fastidiar pero antes, sírvase con saber que Dissidia Final Fantasy y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix.

Había sido por el veneno de la mordedura de Emperador.

Por supuesto, en retrospectiva, el Guerrero de la Luz cree que la serpiente en su cabeza había sido más que una señal de advertencia aunque la joyería de mal gusto pudo haberlo confundido.

Algo que indicara "Advertencia, picadura de Emperador. Mantenga una distancia prudencial"

Pero entonces, sabiendo eso ahora no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. No cuando estaba clavado en el suelo de Pandemonium, intentando no gemir.

—Deja de cerrar tus labios, quiero oírte gritar—susurró Emperador a su oído.

—Si realmente lo deseas, podrías hacerlo—gruñó el Caballero y Emperador lo sostuvo con fuerza, sus largas y afiladas uñas perforando la piel expuesta.

Mateus se echó a reír y el Caballero de la Luz notó un leve siseo en su voz que casi le hizo gemir.

—Tal orgullo incluso en su posición. Qué guerrero tan arrogante— sujetando sus caderas empujó con más fuerza contra él. Por poco dejaba escapar un grito. No, no le daría el placer de oírle.

Pero era repugnante. Cerró los ojos y deseó poder dejar de respirar para no oler el aroma embriagador que expedía el cabello de Emperador cuando éste degustó su cuello.

El Guerrero no podía soportar la idea de lo asquerosamente encantadora que era la sensación de la piel contra su piel, haciéndole luchar para no aferrarse a Emperador, sólo para sentir otra persona en su contra. Asqueroso, al igual que cuando los labios del hombre susurraban en su oreja. Quería probar ese veneno.

—Orgullo y necesidad. Ambos son tan fuertes en ti que puedo probarlas en tu piel—Susurró y el guerrero se preguntó cómo se sentiría tirar del cabello del otro hombre y enredar sus manos en las largas cerraduras de oro.

Abrió los ojos y vio el brillo de algo oscuro en los ojos de Emperador.

—Déjate llevar. Ese sufrimiento sólo es inútil.

—No me traicionaré... a mí mismo.

Al final, Emperador arañaba la espalda del Guerrero de la Luz dejando sangrantes heridas a su paso y éste lo agradeció. De esta forma podía odiarlo, así como también podría centrarse en el dolor y la humillación en lugar de la manera que se había deslizado junto a su enemigo y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer... al final.

Emperador ordenó sus ropas y armaduras, y aplastó los trozos de armadura azul que todavía estaban alrededor para luego tirar de los cabellos del guerrero y forzarle a levantar la cabeza.

—No mueras. Sería un desperdicio que tengas que olvidar esto. Y olvidas más y más con cada renacimiento. Qué triste, ya no queda casi nada de ustedes.

El guerrero gruñó. Emperador le derribó en el suelo como un juguete desechado y él esperó a que no se escucharan pasos antes de incorporarse, encogiéndose por el dolor de las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, con cada respiración que contuvo (este aire, Pandemonium olía al cabello de Emperador y se preguntó si el hombre olía como los propios infiernos.) La ira superó la decepción del disgusto en su pecho.

¿Cómo Emperador se atrevía a pensar que era tan débil como para dejar la vida, los recuerdos y el placer sobre el cumplimiento de su misión? Miró a su alrededor, los restos destruidos de su armadura. Su casco estaba allí, maltratado y agrietado por lo que se arrastró sobre sí mismo y tirando de él, tomando aquel yelmo con cuernos lo acunó contra su pecho desnudo, dándole una sensación de seguridad que no entendía, pero que tampoco tenía intenciones de cuestionar.

Sí, sabía que había menos y menos de sí mismo con cada fracaso. No había ni siquiera un nombre al que aferrarse. Cuando miró el reflejo de su cara en la superficie pulida de su casco, no logró reconocer al hombre que miraba hacia él.

Sonidos ásperos de armadura comenzaron a acercarse y el caballero, desesperado, miró a su alrededor. Si iba a deshacerse de sí mismo, era mejor hacerlo rápido mientras todavía había tiempo para que su cuerpo se desvaneciera. Encontró su espada, que yacía rota en pedazos cerca; y todavía había suficiente de la hoja unida a la empuñadura para serle de utilidad. Levantó el brazo, sería más rápido si se cortaba la garganta.

Una fuerte mano tiró de su brazo hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —Preguntó una voz profunda y el Guerrero de la Luz apretó los dientes. Garland. De todos los que podían haberlo encontrado en una posición tan humillante tenía que ser Garland. Retuvo su casco contra sí mismo. El nudo de la humillación en su pecho hizo que cada latido doliera.

Garland se arrodilló a su lado y él intentó volver la cabeza hacia otra dirección, ocultando las manchas de color púrpura en su rostro, pero Garland ya las había visto. El control sobre el brazo del caballero se endureció.

—Esto es deshonroso—dijo Garland al levantarse. Asintió y esperó a que su enemigo le abandonara. Ambos habían acordado un pacto de honor en la batalla. ¿O no lo hicieron? Los recuerdos de las batallas anteriores se hacían más borrosos para el Caballero con el pasar del tiempo.

Algo suave cayó sobre sus hombros. Era la capa de Garland. Lo miró con la rabia quemándole el corazón.

—No me tengas lástima—gruñó.

—Nadie te tiene lástima. Estoy más que cansado de tu crueldad.

El Guerrero de la Luz se burló.

—Nunca he sido tan cruel con mis enemigos.

—Me refiero a la crueldad contigo mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres de-— pero Garland lo interrumpió recogiéndole del suelo— ¡¿Q-qué haces?! ¡Bájame!

—Silencio. ¿Quieres que alguien te oiga y nos encuentre de esta manera?

El albino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y luego maldijo la armadura de Garland por no dejarle acceso para al menos estrangularle.

—Ya no importa—dijo, frotándose la mejilla al tratar de borrar las manchas de color púrpura—. Prefiero olvidar todo y volver a la luz aunque sea sólo por un momento antes de mi próximo renacimiento.

Garland rio suavemente dentro de su casco antes de alejarse de Pandemonium con el guerrero en brazos.

— ¿Darás todo lo que tienes para el gusto de la luz que tanto amas? Debo decir que echo de menos a su ser valiente. Esta crueldad sin sentido me parece impropia de ti.

Los ojos del guerrero brillaron por un momento ante la mención de su propio pasado.

— ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Cómo puedes…?

—Atrapado en las cadenas de este ciclo sin fin, estoy condenado a ver para saber y recordar.

El palacio del infierno se quedó atrás mientras se acercaban a un bosque.

—Dime—llamó de pronto el guerrero, su necesidad de saber se imponía sobre su orgullo—. Dime, ¿quién era yo?

Garland no respondió por un largo tiempo hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cascada y dejó al guerrero en el suelo.

—A veces me gustaría poder olvidar como tú—dijo Garland y se giró—. Te daré algo de ropa, límpiate mientras tanto.

El guerrero se puso de pie en su lugar, sin moverse incluso cuando el sonido de la armadura de Garland había desaparecido. Levantó la vista a la cascada y le hizo pensar en el santuario de Cosmos. Ese era el más claro de sus recuerdos, lo recordaba con más claridad que cualquier otro lugar. Se preguntó cuántas veces había vuelto a nacer allí. Un ardiente odio se clavó en su pecho. Odiaba el santuario. En su mente, parecía como un muro que bloqueaba sus recuerdos de cualquier vida que podría haber tenido. Pero incluso entonces, sabía que detrás de ese muro no había nada.

Caminó hacia la cascada y entró en ella. Todavía quedaba algo de él. Todavía era un guerrero, todavía tenía la luz. Y si una vez pensó que valdría la pena todo lo demás, ahora tendría que confiar en su decisión.

Garland regresó, con una camisa larga y negra.

—No tengo nada de tu tamaño— dijo dando la prenda al guerrero.

—Es grande.

—Es mía.

—Es realmente grande.

—Podrías regresar desnudo.

El Guerrero no dijo nada y se colocó la camisa. Cayó de rodillas y luego cogió su casco. Uno de los cuernos parecía que se caería en cualquier momento.

—Te aferras a esa cosa como un niño— dijo Garland.

—Lo necesito para reconstruir mi armadura.

—Podrías haber tomado cualquier otra cosa, pero siempre te aferras a ese casco. He querido preguntarte sobre ello.

—Entonces no lo hagas. No tengo respuestas sobre mí. Ya deberías saberlo.

Garland suspiró y se sentó al lado de un árbol cercano. El guerrero lo miró y luego se sentó a su lado.

—Quiero ver-

—Siempre me pides eso. No.

Se sentaron juntos en silencio, mientras el guerrero ponderó si volver o quedarse y tratar de encontrar algo que ni siquiera podía entender.

—Si te digo sobre el casco, ¿me dejarás ver tu cara?

—Dijiste que no tenías respuestas.

—No tengo respuestas completas. No sé mucho, pero es todo lo que puedo intercambiar contigo.

Garland lo consideró por un momento.

—Una respuesta media para media vista. Me quito el casco, pero no puedes abrir los ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—Tómalo o déjalo.

—... Bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tiene ese casco como para que lo tomes todo el tiempo?

—Es sólo que... me hace sentir seguro.

—Estás acostumbrado a la armadura. De hecho, ese es el punto.

—No de esa forma. Quiero decir que... cuando lo tengo... me siento más cerca de la persona que era. Cosmos no me dio esta armadura, la elegí yo mismo una vez. No sé por qué la elegí, pero lo hice. Me siento seguro sabiendo que yo, al menos, recuerdo una cosa. Que tomé esa decisión. Supongo que me gustaba el casco.

— ¿Todavía te gusta?

—No lo sé. Pero... es suficiente con saber que una vez me gustó.

Garland asintió.

—Ya veo—respondió. Luego le arrancó un pedazo de tela de su capa—. Cubre tus ojos.

—Mantendré los ojos cerrados.

—No te creo.

—Soy un Guerrero de la Luz.

—Y yo soy tu enemigo, ahora cubre tus ojos.

El Guerrero tomó el pedazo de tela y lo ató sobre sus ojos. Sólo cuando se vio cegado se dio cuenta de lo mucho que confiaba en Garland. Después de tantas batallas, el odio entre ellos se había atenuado significativamente y dado que el guerrero no podía llevar un registro de todo lo que había pasado porque sus recuerdos volvían a vaciarse con cada renacimiento, comenzaron a tratar todo el asunto de la guerra como un trabajo. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? — Preguntó Garland. El guerrero podía escuchar las piezas de la armadura moviéndose.

—Yo sólo... Recordé una broma.

Cuando Garland volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba más clara.

—Nunca has sido el tipo de hombre que ríe al azar.

—Yo no me río al azar.  _Hmmm_ , tienes una voz profunda. Pensé que era sólo el efecto de eco del casco.

Garland se inclinó hacia él y le dio el casco.

—Siempre has sido el hombre más contundente y extraño que he conocido.

—No sé cómo tomar eso.

—Repito: ese es el punto.

El Guerrero decidió hacer caso omiso de eso y en su lugar pesó el casco entre sus manos. Era sorprendentemente más pesado y más grande de lo que esperaba que fuera.

— ¿Cuánto pesa? ¿No es incómodo?

—Estoy acostumbrado.

Garland sonaba incómodo y trató de agarrar su casco de nuevo, pero el Guerrero lo alejó de él dejándolo en el suelo para luego inclinarse y tocar su rostro.

Cabello corto, cara cuadrada y algunos vellos asomándose; fueron sus primeras impresiones. Más de lo que necesitaba.

Él siempre había querido ver la cara de Garland, pero sólo entonces se dio cuenta de por qué.

Quería asegurarse de que Garland era real.

El guerrero pasó una mano por el cabello de Garland. El hombre olía bastante... varonil. Eso había sido un poco raro, pero después de vivir entre los hombres que usaron más productos para el cabello y perfumes que las mujeres entre ellos, había sido toda una sorpresa.

—Estás sonriendo de nuevo. ¿Crees que mi cabello es gracioso? — Preguntó Garland.

—No. Estoy sorprendido de que tienes el cabello corto.

—Es más cómodo para llevar el casco.

— ¿Barba de tres días?

—No he tenido tiempo para afeitarme últimamente.

El guerrero se rio de eso.

—Nunca pensé que tenías que afeitarte—dijo y se reservó todas las cosas que quería decir. «Nunca pensé que tenías que afeitarte, cortar tu pelo, ni dormir, ni respirar»

La piel bajo sus dedos se sentía caliente, viva. Y si Garland era real… si Garland estaba vivo y podía recordar...

El Guerrero de la Luz se apartó de él. Si seguía pensando esas cosas, ¿cómo iba a seguir luchando esta guerra? ¿Cómo iba a tratar de destruir la única conexión que había con su propio pasado?

— ¿Mi apariencia… te ha decepcionado? —Garland preguntó repentinamente, con una voz tan suave que le sobresaltó.

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no. No tenía expectativas en realidad, ¿cómo iba a estar decepcionado?

—Esa no es una buena respuesta.

El Caballero respiró profundamente.

—No entiendo qué quieres que diga.

Volvió a tomar el casco de Garland y pasó la mano por su cabello una última vez. Un aroma fuerte y varonil llegó a su nariz y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Hueles bien—comentó y algo sobre Garland cambió. Lo sintió con toda su piel, haciéndole sonreír.

Dejó caer el casco y lo besó.

La boca de Garland era más caliente que su piel, pero a la vez más suave. Tenía el gusto de algo oscuro y picante.

Fuertes manos asidas a su cintura lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad haciéndole apartarse repentinamente.

—Esto... el veneno sigue estando... —trató de decir algo, pero la verdad ardía en sus labios.

—El único veneno es esta luz con la que te has llenado.

— ¿De nuevo esa tontería de dejar la luz? Pensé que eras más honorable y no te aprovecharías de un momento de debilidad.

—Ante tal obstinación me limito a decir la verdad.

Garland pasó una mano por el cabello del Caballero.

—Echo de menos tu cabello anterior. Y tu viejo y honesto orgullo.

—Detente. Sólo tentándome con fragmentos de recuerdos... es más cruel que cualquier cosa... que podrías hacerme.

Garland lo dejó en el suelo, pero sus manos se detuvieron en la cintura del guerrero por sólo un poco más de tiempo, suficiente para hacerle temblar.

El Guerrero de la Luz intentó quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero Garland lo detuvo.

—Saldré primero. Si te lo quitas antes de irme tendré que aplastarte.

El Caballero volvió a reír.

¿Eso no era lo que había dicho una vez hace mucho tiempo...? ¿La primera vez? El Guerrero de la Luz casi podía recordarlo.


End file.
